Story Of A Ghoul
by PonyGothic1997
Summary: Every Monster at Monster High knows all about Cleo De Nile and how her personality is. But what if we finally learn about the true meaning behind her traits and what makes her the ghoul she is? Taking place during the Kind Campaign episode and Title reference: Story Of A Girl by 3 Doors Down.


**A/N: AAGH! Sorry to everyone who watches my stories, I'd been extremely lazy and busy with school and family. D: Plus, I have more fun on Tumblr and DeviantART. ;n; I know I shouldn't have my laziness be an excuse, but sometimes procrastinate happens. Trust me, it does. **

**Anyways, some updates: I'd just turned sixteen in November, Total Drama All Stars sucked, I love Steven Universe, Darker Than Black, and Doctor Who now, Ever After High is really amazing, and I now ship Courtney with the main character from the Monster High spin-off, Raven Queen. Why? I actually thought of the idea on how both don't like being the role as the villains and all they just want is at least one friend or hell, a lot of friends, yet people keep telling them "Oh, you're supposed to be evil! No one should love you!" Yeah, it's better to explain it on Tumblr and DeviantART. :/ **

**Also, I had a good Thanksgiving Break as well as a good Christmas/Winter Break (though I'm still having it until January 6. XD) and I hope you all are too. Same goes to Thanksgiving Break if you had a good one. ^^**

**And on to the story, it was an idea I had after I got inspired by the song, "Story Of A Girl" by 3 Doors Down. The reason why I chose the song was because I thought it would be perfect for Cleo's feelings about how she is and feels between her and her family. : )**

**Hope you all enjoy and Monster High is owned by Mattel.**

* * *

"_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

_Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror?  
So how do you choose?"_

"If it's for the good of the people." That was the first thing I'd said once I was up at the Kind Booth. You see, today at school, all of the ghouls even my beast ghoul friends like Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, and Draculaura were insulting each other, treating each other badly, and we all didn't know why. We all blamed each other, but hello! It wasn't my fault that every ghoul wanted to hurt each other! So then, the founders of The Kind Campaign came to our school for help, and now, we were all force to confess our feelings. You see my point? And speaking of my point, I was the last one to go up to the stupid booth from the Campaign since I'd refused to go in it in the first place because again, not my fault that every ghoul hates each other now…or is it? No no, not at all. Though I still felt doubtful.

Anyways, I was now put in the booth where I was reluctant to confess how I'd been feeling with the ghoul fight conflict that has been happening and thanks to all the other ghouls who had been apologizing to each other as they had been part of it after all, it's beginning to end, thank Ra.

But wait, can I actually thank Ra because I was too part of this conflict? No, the guilt is getting to you Cleo; don't let it get to you. You're a De Nile, and De Niles don't feel this way, or at least that's what I was taught by Dad and Nefera since I was starting to confess!

I was now put in the booth, where I sat down on a little stool and in front of me was a mirror, where I guess it was for you to look at it and confess your feelings. Ugh, this stupid booth, it's getting to my feelings! And that's when it hit me, my feelings; maybe I was feeling a little guilty after the abuse, but still, no way was I going to get it to me! Not me since I am Cleo De Nile and De Niles never feel guilty for anything they did wrong! Never! All though, that still didn't stop me from confessing because it was the only way I was ever going to get out of this stupid booth. Therefore, I went for it.

"I don't think it was my fault why the ghouls started to fight," I started my confession off with that sentence. "It really wasn't. The end." And that's when I stopped it and smiled deviously at the mirror, but once I saw myself, I felt a little emotion called concern in me. I froze, wondering what in Ra's name was I suppose to do next. Maybe I was wrong about my feelings earlier, maybe I did cause the abuse; and now I must fix it. The only problem was: how am I going to fix it.

Should I do it? Confess my feelings, emotions, and thoughts just like how the other ghouls did? I gulped once the question came to my mind. "Oh, I have no other choice." I took a deep breath and spoke again. "Okay, I take my last quote back; maybe it was my fault that I started the fight between the ghouls." I began my new sentence, "and I think the reason is because of how my behavior is usually portrayed as: mean, cruel, arrogant, greed, vain, and…and…" I hesitated. What else was I suppose to say next? I know it's on the tip of my tongue, but I had decisions on if I should say it or not. I felt anxious on the debate as well.

"And…I guess you can say," I decided to speak again, but still had my debate thoughts coming in and out of my mind. However, a pinch of reluctant told me to reveal my thought. "I guess you can say that I'm full of myself." I finished my confession, but still felt unsure if I should keep going or not. But once again, the sign of guilt came back, and there was no way I could fight it this time.

"Yeah, that's it," I said, starting a new confession. "I'm full of myself. I am vain, greedy, egoistic, and…mean." I finished the confession, but still talked anyways. "And, I don't actually regret it, but I have a reason why." Once I said it, I started thinking and brainstorming about all the ideas on why I was all of these traits; and the first thought came into my head: my family. Yes, my family. Father and Nefera, my older, yet more, or at least that's what she thinks beautiful sister. There were the reason why I was the following traits, and possibly the only reason why. It all started when we were both young, Nefera and I had always been sibling rivals; mainly because it was the fact that Nefera was obviously the oldest, she got everything and was always in first. She obeyed father's rules about how the family throne works, did whatever Father told her to do, and once she graduated from school, she went off to become the following: a strict, perfectionist person and Father loved it. Yep, loved it.

So with that said, she did the same to me, but worse! She pointed out all of my flaws, fixed something that according to her, I did was "wrong," taught me something that I found to be extremely complicated, she said it was wrong as well and made me do it all over again until I got it "right," but the worst part was that she always told Father what happened if I got something wrong! And guess what? Father was on her side and punished me! I groaned at loud, but stopped myself quickly because one, I didn't want the ghouls to hear, and two, if they did hear me; they would suspect something; whether it was good or bad to them. I looked in the mirror again, and I took a deep breath. "Alright, so there's one reason why I can say that I'm full of myself. My family is the reason." I told the mirror, though knowing that I'm confessing again. "Another reason you can say that I'm selfish is that once I got older and learned more about the family's rules, I got mean and rude to everyone I knew like Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, and even Ghoulia, my beast ghoul forever, yet surprising still stayed loyal to me. The others though, they disapproved my naughty behavior, especially Clawdeen, but they are more reasons than that.

In addition, I even put myself on tops of those who were my ghouls by being rude, only caring about myself, and even becoming the fear-leading captain of the fear squad, courtesy of Nefera because she was the captain until she graduated. However, despite all the mean things I was, showing rudeness to my ghouls, even if they still counted me as friends, the only monster who never gave up on me was my boyfriend, Deuce Gorgon. Deuce! Yes the thought of him came into my head once his name came. Anyways, besides Ghoulia, Deuce was the only monster who never gave up on me. He supported me, remained loyal to me no matter what I did, and was always by my side. Sure this all meant that it was because he loved me, but sometimes I'd wondered why did he stay with me no matter how mean I was, heck I was sometimes mean to him, yet he never thought about leaving me once.

I then went back to the thought of my family teaching me how to be rude and selfish and it was always better to be on top of those to show that you are better than them. While I was thinking about my family again, that's when it hit me. Deuce has always been there for me when I was dealing with family drama and the stress they gave me. He always calmed me down when I was stressed, sad, or angry about my family, his kisses and hugs made me feel better, and I even loved it when he said I love you to me, that all made me feel happy again in the end. Plus, in the worst of fights I had with Father and Nefera, he always gave me gifts to make me feel better in the end.

So to recap my thoughts, I say that I'm full of myself because my family taught me to be that way, Nefera always made me look like "the bad guy," I was always rude and selfish towards my friends, even if I still care about them, and Deuce was the only one who helped me out when no one else couldn't. Afterwards, I felt a sudden freeze like if Abbey touched me and suddenly, I became an ice sculpture from my head to my toes, I couldn't move. I finally found the true demon inside of me: I was not mean because I chose to be, it was because I was born with it! It was in Father's DNA, and it entered Nefera's and my body! And we had no other personality than to be selfish and put my friends aside; whether they meant to me or not.

I couldn't take it no more, I felt a burn in my throat, and Ra it hurt so much, but not in pain, it was in sadness instead.

"No ghoul has ever been in the booth for so long." "I guess she has a lot to tell." The women who were the founders of The Kind Campaign said outside of the booth, and Ra darn it were they right, I did. A minute later, I finally got the strength to come out of the booth, and there they were: all of my ghoulfriends and Lauren and Molly. I stared at them blankly for what seemed like a hour though in reality, it wasn't until I finally broke down.

"I'm sorry," were the first words I said, and my tears came next. "I'll try to do better!" I sobbed again once Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagonna, and Ghoulia all came up and hugged me to make me happy again; and it was the best feeling I'd actually felt for once. They were all proud of me: my ghouls, Lauren and Molly, and the rest of the school because thanks to the booth, it helped us. It even helped the cold me because the demon inside me finally melted and was release from my body.

Maybe my family's rules mean a lot to me since I saw Nefera at the end of school and I told her that she was a great older sister, but what was more important to me was the ghouls that were around me that really do care about me.

And they were like my own sisters.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, this was sad to make. :,c Well, at least I hope it was. Sorry, don't mean to break hearts, but what I mean is that I hope you all see the message in this. XD**

**And sorry if I got off topic in this, I think in some parts, I felt like they were off topic. Also, during the climax, I was listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons (Good song btw ^^).**

**So yeah, enjoy and bye! **


End file.
